


Sleazy

by the_me09



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Kinktober, M/M, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Slut Shaming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Quentin always knew Tony was a cockslut. Knew he’d love being forced to his knees, impaled on two cocks. Never mind that he had to threaten Tony to get him here, and Peter, but neither of them know the other was threatened. It makes for an interesting fuck, he’ll give them that.(In which Tony gets spit roasted by Quentin and Peter)
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	Sleazy

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Twenty Two - Spit Roasting

Quentin always knew Tony was a cockslut. Knew he’d love being forced to his knees, impaled on two cocks. Never mind that he had to threaten Tony to get him here, and Peter, but neither of them know the other was threatened. It makes for an interesting fuck, he’ll give them that. 

It was easy to make Peter agree. Quentin wouldn’t even call what he said a threat. He’s known Peter wanted to fuck Tony since the first time he saw the two of them together. Peter probably wants more than just fucking, he’s so sappy sweet; he probably wants Tony to cuddle him and call him sweetheart, or whatever other garbage teenagers think they want nowadays. 

They don’t know what love really is, the things it makes you do. 

Tony gags on his cock and pulls back, moaning as Peter pushes into him. They’ve got Tony on all fours on the bed. Quentin fully expects him to collapse onto his cock at some point. Peter has super strength, super stamina, and is a teenager. He runs his fingers through Tony’s hair, gripping it tight as Tony pants, the hot puffs of air teasing on his cock. 

“You just love this, don’t you Tony?” Quentin smirks, watching the way Tony’s lashes flutter as Peter bottoms out. 

“Yeah,” Tony breathes out, surprising Quentin. “Yeah, I fucking do, are you gonna fill my mouth or what?”

He stares at the flush on Tony’s cheeks, wonders if this was what Tony wanted all along. If he wanted an excuse to fuck Peter that didn’t make him feel like a dirty old man. Quentin raises an eyebrow. 

“Better that than listen to you talk,” Quentin says. He pushes Tony’s mouth down onto his cock, and Tony takes to sucking like the slut he is. Quentin looks up at Peter, watches him rolling his hips, looking dazed, each thrust pushing Tony further onto Quentin’s dick. 

It’s perfect, the sound of Peter fucking Tony hard, their skin slapping, Tony gagging and slurping on his dick, the feeling of Tony’s mouth. He could do this forever. He fucks up into Tony’s mouth harder, into his throat, and Tony takes him like a champ. Peter moans, starts fucking Tony harder, and Tony shudders, making a whimpering noise. He jerks, shaking slightly as he comes all over the bed, untouched. 

Peter’s next thrust makes Tony’s arms give out. He falls on Quentin’s cock, gagging and coughing as he pulls off. His eyes are glassy with unshed tears. God, he loves to see Tony like this, bent over, desperate for cock, pulled down off his high horse of superiority. He’s nothing but a cock hungry slut, mindless, made for fucking. 

“Peter,” Tony rasps, trying to pull away, pushing his head into Quentin’s stomach. 

Peter freezes, horror written across his face. “DId I hurt you? I’m so sorry, oh god, I should-”

“Don’t you dare pull out,” Quentin hisses. Tony shivers, nuzzles at Quentin’s cock. “He’s just sensitive from coming. Keep fucking him.”

“This isn’t- but he’s in pain,” Peter says, confused, worried. So innocent, he doesn’t know that’s exactly how Tony likes it. 

“I said keep going,” Quentin says firmly. He stares Peter down until he starts rocking his hips again. Tony jerks in Quentin’s lap, eyes closed, his mouth finds Quentin’s cock again. 

Quentin grips the back of Tony’s neck and fucks up into his mouth, holding him in place. Tony gags, chokes, makes the filthiest wet sounds, but he doesn’t fight back, allows Quentin to push him back on Peter’s cock. 

Peter’s hips stutter and he moans loud and surprised. Like he didn’t expect to come yet. Tony moans and Quentin feels his balls tighten. A few good thrusts and he’s coming down Tony’s throat, feels him swallow it all. Their harsh breaths are the only sound. 

He’ll bet Peter can get it up again quickly. They can keep Tony filled at both ends for hours.


End file.
